Percy Jackson and the Foresworn: Book 1---The New Start to a Return
by CzarAndrew
Summary: The timeline is set at a year after the Gigantes' war and our hero, Perseus Jackson is dead... With his body and soul missing the still grieving Olympians search for their hero. No trace has been found till now and with the appearance of a stranger saying he knows where Percy is how will the Olympians react? Percy X child(ren) of the big three (goddesses included)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Foresworn

The New Start to a Return

CHPT 1

A End or is it the Beginning?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, otherwise it would probably be Perlia... and not be finished

* * *

An epic battle has just taken place, so epic words would not be able to do such a thing justice. At present we join the Gods atop Olympus as they discuss the ramifications of the battle and the great losses caused by the combined forces of the primordial, Gaea and Porphyrion, the king of giants. Many were lost including two of the three big three children that were once thought to have been those who would bring Olympus to ruin. One, a Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, died saving Perseus Jackson, another child of the big three and son of Poseidon, from death at the hands of Leon, who would later be defeated by Perseus Jackson in honorable single combat. The loss weighed heavily on Perseus, who would end of watching his other best friends a young son of Jupiter named Jason Grace who died at the hands of Porphyrion right before he and his father joined together and defeated the Giant. He would watch as all of his other friends fell one by one at the hands of the Giants till he stood alone before the earth itself. With nothing left, having lost the love of his relatively short life in Tarturas, he had nothing left to stand for so he fought with his all against the Primordial Goddess and died by using his essence to seal away the Goddess in a perpetual sleep. Forever Sealing his fate as the greatest Demigod to ever live.

With the loss of so many heroes for both the Greek and Roman sides there was very little mirth from any side even with the winning of the battle and the uniting of the two halves. Though all was whole, the world just seemed dimmer and it reflected in the Olympians' domains. Demeter's crops seemed to suffer, Hephaestus's forges did not burn quite as bright, Hermes seemed to joke less, Aphrodite did not glow like she once did, Ares seemed even quicker to anger if that was even possible, Apollo did not seem like the light of the room anymore, while Artemis seemed to shut herself off, Hera was surprisingly enough depressed, Dionysus seemed to be burying himself in some very strong alcohol, even without his father's permission, Athena seemed to hole herself up like Artemis, barely talking to anyone, and Zeus just seemed less himself. But the three that seemed to be taking their losses the worst were Hades, Poseidon, and Hestia.

Hades had now lost both of his children, though they were in his domain they would forever be out of his reach. He seemed to be even more morbid than before. He tried to reach out to the one person he believed could feel his pain, but they too seemed to have shut their self off from the world.

Poseidon was broken and the world seemed to grieve with him. Storms were appearing all across the world, earthquakes became more frequent and the oceans seemed to rage. He barely left his home anymore. With the death of Perseus he seemed to have lost all his former mirth. His form seemed to age and though he did not fade he seemed to have lost some of his former strength.

Hestia seemed to have dimmed considerably. Seeing as she had no children herself she seemed to have begun fading. Perseus was her champion for a reason. He seemed to always tribute to her saying she was his favorite Olympian even before his father. She was there to take care of him when he needed and he there for her. Granted she could never outright claim it she would swear that Perseus was her child and not her brother's. If things had been differently she would have formally adopted him after the loss of his mother to a Drakon, but the foolhardy boy seemed to just run head long into battle not caring for himself saying simply that he would sooner hurt than let his loved ones. She would miss him dearly and as such seemed to fade for that love.

Now for the first time in nearly a year all the Olympian Gods and Goddesses are meeting atop Olympus for their annual meeting. Like all meetings that have occurred over the past few years it was somber. After nearly three hours of delegation, the Gods had reached the final point to be addressed.

"It has nearly been a year since the events of the Gigante war, I believe it is time to start on the repairs on Olympus and perhaps erect statues to those we lost. That being said I propose a notion to build a large memorial near our temples to -as it seems hard for me to say this- the greatest hero we have ever had the privilege of knowing, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," Zeus began surprising everyone. "Athena, Hephaestus you will be in charge of this project along with the repairs to Olympus. Also knowing my brother Poseidon, he will most likely request a second statue like the one of Perseus to be sent to Atlantis. I am sure his forges will be more than glad to aid you in this task." Athena and Hephaestus merely nod their heads, while Poseidon did the same with tears forming around his eyes. "I would also like to request a small salt water fountain to be placed near the statue on Olympus for easy access for my brother. The Statue should also include a hearth inside at the base of it, for my sister Hestia seeing as Perseus was her champion in all but name." Suddenly the room became three degrees warmer at the joy Hestia felt. "Next Demeter you and your daughter Persephone will be expected to aid in the landscaping around here. Choose flattering floral to surround the statues. All other details for this project will be discussed at a later date. Onto the more important business. Hades," The God of death stiffened at his name being called but still kept his attention, "Have you had any luck with finding his soul?"

"I have not but I can assure you he has passed on. Perseus Jackson's soul may be missing from my kingdom but he is most assuredly dead." Hades says staring back at Zeus. At that everyone looks down. Not one to quit Zeus looked to Artemis and asks, "Are there any new constellations corresponding with him?"

Artemis looked down and replied, "No I am afraid not. I have witnessed none and my lieutenant is adamant on checking every night. I do believe she gets very little sleep anymore..."

"I see... Ares, how was your trip down into the pit? Did you find any sign of him?"

"No, and believe me I checked good and hard. The midget was my prey I'd be damned if I let some monster take him from me!" Ares roared, lamming his fist into his throne. All the other gods look up and glare at him. All except Hephaestus who simply snorts.

"Please we all know you liked the kid as much as his third biggest supporter on Olympus. Hades knows, you even helped him out as much as he did." Hephaestus says. All he got was a glare back.

"Do not mind me asking but who do you mean by his third biggest supporter?" Zeus asks curious as to who he meant as the other Olympians, excluding Athena, nod their heads.

Hephaestus simply grunts and was about to begin when Athena starts for him, "What Hephaestus means to say is that out of all the Olympians, excluding Poseidon and Hestia, the person following in third after mother and Hades is Dionysus," At that Dionysus spits out his drink, " Because we all know for a fact after Poseidon and Hestia he was the one Olympian who always aided young Perseus on his quests." At this everyone turned their heads and look at Dionysus with curiosity to which he just shrugged.

"Percival Johanson was under my care for quite awhile. As much as it may seem otherwise the boy did eventually grow on me," Dionysus replies, sipping on his wine much to the indignation of his father.

Zeus clears his throat and starts to speak again, "No matter we will continue to search for the boy. Where ever he may-"

"He is fine..." says a mysterious character who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. All heads snap to the direction of the voice. Seemingly floating in the center of the room was a bald man dressed in a white suit wearing a pair of black sunglasses and... picking his nose?! All the Olympians were aghast by it till he flicked his "treasure" into Dionysus' goblet. Then while Dionysus was retching and Hermes laughing, the man started to speak.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE FOOL! I SHOUL-" Zeus begins shouting before he is interrupted by the man.

"I am here to tell you about Perseus Jackson," the man says as he straightens up to a standing position still floating, "I am here to see if you would like to help the boy with his next adventure, but I can always just leave."

"No, wait please tell me what you know of my son. Please, I will even apologize on the behalf of my brother," Poseidon begs.

"No, I think I will leave. I still have to prepare young Perseus for his coming journey and unfortunately time waits for no one," the man replies, "But I may stay if he apologizes himself."

"Brother, please!" Hestia pleads.

"Fine, I apologize for any rudeness I have displayed towards you." Zeus says with a hint of disgust.

"Not a very good apology, but I will take it," the man says before he begins to root around in his pockets, "Now where did I put that introduction at..." He begins to pull out all manner of scrolls, books, and parchment. "Hmm... Now where could it be..."

A piece of parchment floats over to Athena, and she picks it up hoping to find some clue as to who the man is, but what she finds startles her. The paper is old, older than her perhaps, and in a language unlike any she has seen. The characters baffle her as she tries to decipher it. She stops not to long in when she realized the characters were always changing and shifting in a way to confuse her. "Damn," is all she says.

Losing his patience fast, Ares shouts, "Hurry up!"

To which the man replies simply that he did not like to be rushed.

"AH-HA!" the man shouts reaching into his jacket pocket and pulls out a... yo-yo.

"I have been looking for this for ages."

"If this buffoon is done I would like to return to my huntresses. I can't force Thalia to do all the work," Artemis says with a huff, ready to teleport out of there.

"Hold on I found it." The man pulls out a scroll from his breast pocket and breaks the seal on it. Suddenly the room darkens and a swell of dark clouds loom over the man blocking out all traces of light from above. As he clears his throat the Olympians begin to take notice of the outlines above and behind the man. Atop his head is a gold band that seems to be floating resembling a-a... halo?! And behind him are six pristine outlines in the shape of wings that seem to radiate a divine white light that glares in the darkness, setting a stark contrast to the all encompassing black. But what frightens the Olympians the most is his voice. A sound that will be always likened to the sound of a thousand trumpets singing of victory over a long fought battlefield. The very core of Olympus seemed to shake at the sound.

"HEAR ME NOW DENIZENS OF OLYMPUS! GODS AND MORTALS ALIKE!" He began, " I have been sent by he who sits on high. I have come from the god of Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, and Moses. I am the Metatron, keeper of records, and voice of the Holy Spirit. Know this all who hear my voice! I was sent by I AM!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I originally wrote a lot more but my computer did not save my document... ARGHH! I hate it! I decided to go with the addition of the archangels and thought this would make the story a bit more interesting. But oh well...

I guess all that is left is to say favorite and review. Please do!

- The Czar

Edits:

Fixed a few things... I kinda enjoyed rereading this. It was wicked cool. Working on the new chapter. I suppose i should have updated this one first but my muse wanted the ghost king...


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Foresworn

The New Start to a Return

CHPT 1

A End or is it the Beginning?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, otherwise it would probably be Perlia... and not be finished

* * *

Previously

"_HEAR ME NOW DENIZENS OF OLYMPUS! GODS AND MORTALS ALIKE!" He began, " I have been sent by he who sits on high. I have come from the god of Abraham, Isaac, Jacob, and Moses. I am the Metatron, keeper of records, and voice of the Holy Spirit. Know this all who hear my voice! I was sent by I AM!"_

* * *

Olympus

"Now that we have my introduction covered I suppose I should tell you what we plan to do with young Percy." The Metatron says, stuffing the scroll back into his pocket. "Now first things first, I will answer a few questions. To save time I will start with you Lady Athena. Seeing as you are the most clear and concise here."

Athena clears her throat and begins, "By we you mean-?"

"I mean all of the choruses of heaven and swarms of hell. The Lord and He-Who-Is-Most-Unclean have agreed to work together in this endeavor. We have to combat our newest enemy and achieve the power that must be had to send young Perseus along his way," Metatron replies. "A vassal from hell was not sent along with me due to the fact he would have been met with... extreme ire."

Before Athena can ask her next question, Hestia jumps up and quickly asks where Percy is. To which the Metatron directs his gaze to her. "He is... in the in-between. A world between heaven and this reality. He currently awaits my return from here with news... and the gifts you," with this he gestures to all the Olympians, "will be sending with him."

"So we are to take it you intend to send him on a quest?" Apollo asks, uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes and no. We intend to send him to a different world much like this one... with a few differences. Of course said differences were made by ourselves."

"Wait what do you mean?" Athena asks.

"To answer that I have to explain where heaven is... and how we play into this," the Metatron pauses for a second to gather his thoughts, " Heaven does not exist in this world, nor does it exist in any world. It exists as one across all realities, across all existence. Only the most wholly and holy can exist there. It takes someone of great standing to ever go there, so you can tell how we hold Perseus in such a standing. The opposite exists for hell. Only the blackest go there.

"As it stands between heaven and hell there is only the various worlds we watch over, and the outliers. The worlds vary completely and go from being a simple change due to a flip of a coin. Where as the outliers are the rejects, or in this case the worlds that became corrupted...

"Before you ask what do you mean by corrupted, you will all have to understand there is a much more evil force out there than hell. We refer to it as the corruption... it taints all it touches. The world we are sending him to shows the is a infection there. If we let it take hold there it will spread. We are sending Perseus because we feel he will not fall prey to it."

"This... corruption, what is it? Should we fear it?" Zeus asks.

"It is darkness incarnate. It is evil as evil can become. It was there at the beginning it will most likely be there at the end. With Percy's help we will send it back to sleep. You should not fear it, but if Perseus fails we will have no choice but to directly interfere. There would be nothing left if such a thing happened."

"So how do you intend for us to help the boy?" Ares asks rather gruffly.

"I am glad you asked that. We- you are included in this one- intend to," with this the Metatron puts his hands together and the inside of them starts to glow,and slowly expand outward. The entire process of what he is doing takes less than a minute but to the gods it feels like forever. As the bright light fades and he opens his hands a medallion is floating in the center of his palms. On the front of the medallion there where the symbols for all the Olympians surrounding a dial of sorts, except those of Hera and Hestia, but conversely Hera's symbol was engraved into the back of the medallion, "give him this. Now I will pass it around so you can admire it, but and I can't stress this enough, I need you all to channel your energy into it. Inside this medallion there are artifacts that need to be charged by your power to make them work. We have taken them each from your domain and crafted them into something useful. He will be given this necklace to take to the next world.

"I will briefly describe all the Medallion holds in it," he pauses, "the items are not in any particular order, as for right now I am just calling them off the top of my head. I will start with Lord Zeus," he tosses the medallion to the king of the Olympians. AN: For sake of convenience I will only list Zeus as the god who catches the medallion. Just imagine they are passing the medallion to the next god on the list as I list them. "The gift we have prepared, in your name, is a pin with your symbol on it. The pin is intended to allow him safe passage in your domain. Next your wife, Lady Hera, as you can see your symbol is not on the front, but instead on the back. We intend to use your gift to imbue the medallion with the ability to protect Percy's mind. We don't want to let your counterparts in on the secret do we? Next, Lord Poseidon, we know you would wish to send an army with him to keep him safe but I am afraid that will be impossible. We have however will provide him with something that will be undoubtedly useful. What we intend to give to him, in your name, three items like that of the one we have prepared made for Lord Zeus, with the added benefit of allowing the user to breathe underwater. It will help him immensely. Lord Hades we have prepared a card that will allow one to the ability to withdraw money from your world. We figure since the wealth of the earth is yours it is well with in your capabilities to manage his wealth. Lady Demeter, for you we have three seeds that when planted with any plant save for those of mythical origin. Lord Apollo, we ask two things of you. Firstly a magical tree branch, from a genus you are quite familiar with. A laurel branch with the ability to heal one person completely, but it can only be used once. For the second gift we have a guitar pic with the ability to turn the worse into musicians in all forms. That gift is more for our enjoyment than his. For Lady Artemis we have a Swiss Army knife. It really isn't all that special other than being of the same material as your daggers, and it being unable to be lost as it will always return to its owner. Lady Aphrodite, from you we have a patch made like your symbol that will save any clothing it is attached to the inability to be worn or torn. Lord Hephaestus, your gift is perhaps the most important. Your gift will sustain the space for the rest of the gifts and add extra space in case he wishes to store something else. Lord Dionysus, in your honor we made a bottomless flask, which can change the drink inside at will. Lord Ares we made a pair of gloves, for your gift, that will allow Percy to master any weapon save those of range. It will help with Heaven and Hell's gifts. For you Lady Athena, we made a pocket encyclopedia with anything he may need to know. Lastly we have yours, Lord Hermes. We have created two patches in the shape of wings, and with your power they can be imbued to allow the user to fly." At the end all the Olympians were shocked and amazed, at least all of them except one, who quickly climbs out of her throne, shrinking down to her normal size, and drops to her knees in front of the Metatron and begins to beg.

"Um... excuse me, Lord Metatron, but I was not mentioned. I want to do whatever I can to aid him. H-he is practically my son, a-and I do not want him to leave this world without knowing I care for him, that-that I love him. Please, please let me help my Percy," Hestia pleads.

"First of all, I am no lord. There are only three lords in Heaven and they are on high. Next I must ask you do you really mean what you said about doing whatever was possible for him?" The Metatron asks looking down at the goddess. Without hesitation, she nods her head yes. A smirk appears upon his face, his eyes glowing with power unseen, as he looks down at her, "Well then Lady Hestia close your eyes..." Slowly he extends a hand out towards her head. She flinches only for a second before pressing her forehead into his palm, his smirk turned into a full blown smile, and with a snap of his fingers she was gone from Olympus. Suddenly the fires of the hearths of Olympus grew brighter, wiping away any trace of the goddess' power. All the gods immediately jumped to arms, ready to strike down the angel.

"WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE IS SHE-" Zeus roars but is quickly caught off by a glare from the Metatron.

"She is with Perseus. She will go with him to the new world with another who has graciously volunteered to go with him," the Metatron says.

"Why is she being sent with him?" Athena asks.

"She is... was fading in this world and the next. We can send her because her opposite will be unable to fight against her. Their two souls will be combined and their powers united. She will be a true Olympian." The Metatron responds.

All the Olympians relax at this. Before a surprisingly quiet Hermes speaks up.

"Who is being sent with him?"

The angel scowls at this. "The devils are sending someone, too. A monster Perseus is quite familiar has volunteered to go with him. Percy is the true bane of this monster, but it-or he- has decided to bind himself to Perseus. He will be one of his greatest allies in the new world."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

The angel mumbles something.

"Huh? What was that?"

"The Minotaur... no scratch that an even stronger Minotaur that has completely bonded with Perseus Jackson. As you know when a monster truly bonds with a hero the monster becomes stronger in exchange for providing companionship to their hero. The only downside I see in this is if Perseus is ever harmed... all I can say is I fear for that poor soul's salvation." The Metatron says looking sheepish almost. His answer is met with silence... that is until Ares starts laughing.

"The Minotaur! Oh that is so rich! I wish I could see the looks on the faces of their enemies as those two bulldoze onto the battlefield! I would love to see his fight with me when he shows up with the Minotaur. That would be a great fight..." Ares says rubbing his chin with a feral grin on his face.

"That is all I have to say. I must return Percy should be waking up soon, and I have to oversee his briefing with one of the other angels. At least Hestia will be there to help..." The Metatron says trailing off at the end, turning to leave.

"Wait, can you tell hm I love him?" Poseidon asks.

The Metatron simply nods his head before just vanishing.

"Godspeed my son..."

* * *

Author's Note

This is shorter than I am used to but I figured I would stop here because I really am to hyped up to finish my newest chapter of the Storm God. Review and Favorite!

-The Czar


End file.
